The Dress
by Redtini
Summary: Edward Cullen: Successful, arrogant, dominant, whorehound. Bella Swan: Confident, ambitious, seductress, workaholic. Two COO's with one goal: To stop at nothing to reach the top. Even if it means pushing the other person over the edge. A/H. Rated M for Lemons, Language and everything in-between. One Shot entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. To be continued...
1. Chapter 1: The Dress

**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello. My name is Tini, and for some reason I write fanfiction :)

I actually write to de-stress from my RL and after finishing up my HTDAMS series, I was done. I never planed to expand this O/S. I actually never intended to write it, but I have an incredible team of beta's and pre-readers and one challenged me to do it. Why? She had nothing else to do. (Luv ya hun!) Anyhoo, here we are. After receiving a bunch of support for this fic, I decided to expand it.

I usually post once a week, but this may have a slower start while I complete my other fic. I finish all of my fics and I promise to not leave you hanging.

I have an incredible team that I work with and without them I really don't know what I would do. I am excited that EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted and Tinsley Warren will be assisting me with this fic. A big thank you to Mauigirl and Content1 for their insight.

There will be fluff, drama, a little angst and of course lemons. I do post warnings, but not many.

So, here it is. See you at the bottom.

* * *

**The Dress**

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Lauren?" I called out through the open door.

"You're late! Shut the door behind you."

Somewhat put off by his tone, I stepped into the suite and walked towards the room from where the irritated voice had originated.

"Stop," he said abruptly.

Surprisingly, my body did what it was told.

The voice was coming from behind a large desk. The man's high back chair faced the long reflective window. He was obviously a tall man and a sloppy one at that. The dark golden strands of his hair stood straight up from behind.

I was about to point that out, along with his rudeness, but then he turned his chair around.

This was no sloppy man.

The man who sat in front of me was a beautiful mess. His chiseled jaw sloped downward as his eyes stayed glued to the iPad that was in his hands. His mop of a hair looked as if he had just been fucked, yet his starched tux shirt said otherwise.

I'd frozen, mesmerized by his beauty. Then my senses came back to me. "Hello, I'm—"

"I don't need to know your name, sweetheart. Take off your clothes."

I gawked at him for a moment. "Excuse me?"

He never took his eyes off of his iPad. "Be a good girl and take off your clothes," he said in a miffed tone.

Still speechless, I watched as the man stood, walked over to a credenza, poured himself something to drink, and then turned around to face me. When my eyes met his green ones, I actually considered his request for a split second.

"Look, ummm, you must—"

"You're new?" he asked more to himself.

"Yes, I'm—"

"Is this your first time?" He tilted his head curiously.

"I think this is a mistake…"

He stared at me for a moment, before shaking whatever it was out of his head and walking straight up to me. "I'm already late. Whatever he offered, I will double it. That should wipe out any doubts in that beautiful head of yours." His eyes then strayed over my body, hovering at my chest before locking with mine. "That _dress_ is too long. The gift shop downstairs should have a shorter one for you to wear."

"What's wrong with my dress?" The floor-length strapless black dress had just come off of the runway.

_How dare he insult me!_

The man then circled around, stopping behind me; I could feel the warmth of his body on my naked back as he whispered into my ear. "It's not convenient for fucking."

Slack jawed and a little turned on, I had been rendered speechless.

I stared ahead, watching his reflection in the window, as I felt the little hairs along my arm stand up. The back of his hand slowly hovered down my arm as he continued speak. "I need your pussy to be wet at all times tonight. You are to be willing to be fucked at any moment, whether it's in the bathroom, against a wall, on the kitchen counter, or along the pool deck." His eyes flicked straight ahead, meeting mine in the reflection. "Or maybe up against a window."

I took in a shaky breath when he whispered those last words.

I looked away from his intense glare, and before I could say another word, he was gone. He walked out of the room yelling that he would see me downstairs and closed the door behind him.

-TD-

I walked into the crowded ballroom and was searching for something to drink when Angela approached me. "Bella, did you get what you needed from upstairs?"

"Angela, I cannot begin to explain to you what just happened."

"Your father was looking for you, by the way. He wanted you to meet Mr. Cullen."

I looked around the crowded ballroom, a place filled with all of our biggest investors. The drinks were flowing, the band was playing, and all I could see were well dressed dollar signs enjoying the opening.

I searched the vicinity unable to locate my father and requested, "If you see him, let me know. Also, when you have a moment, I never did have an opportunity to request the copies of the blue prints. Could you make arrangements to get them?"

She looked puzzled. "Wasn't Lauren in the suite?"

"No," I answered shaking my head. This wasn't the time to explain about the ass that had been upstairs.

"Lauren said that she would wait for you. I'll go find her."

Angela left, and I suddenly remember that I needed a drink, badly. Before I could take a glass of champagne from the server, a hand grabbed the last glass and presented it to me.

His breath tickled the outside of my ear as he sternly whispered, "I thought I told you to change."

I turned my head, seeing the devil himself, and ignored the fact that my nipples were now painfully hard. He looked even better in his black tux. "You did."

Taking the glass of champagne from his hand, I drank it slowly. His hooded eyes watched and he moistened his lips a few times, but he said nothing.

I placed the empty champagne glass to the side and turned toward the, now, speechless man. "I would have to disagree with you, sir. This is a _very_ fuckable dress."

I poked my leg through the high slit. He looked down and, I swear, drooled a little.

_That's what I thought._

I turned to walk away and ended up plowing into Mike Newton.

_Could this day get any shittier?_

The short, blond, shifty looking man was a creep. "Bella, can I have this dance?"

I turned behind me and saw clueless scowling at us. "Sure."

_Anything to get away from him._

Mike looked shocked. I wanted to tell him to thank the sex demon, as we stepped onto the dance floor. Immediately he went for my ass. I shoved his hand off, growling out a warning. The man was dense, and the third time he tried to put his hand back on my ass, I was going to knee him, but heard his voice. "May I cut in?"

At that point, I welcomed the pervert. He didn't wait for Mike to respond and took my hand whisking me away from him. "Should I be surprised that you're light on your feet?" I asked.

The man could dance.

"I'm surprised you can move in that dress."

"What is it with you and this dress?"

He thought for a while, and then held me closer as he whispered, "Can you get on your knees and take a big cock in that dress?"

I gasped, attempting to pull away from him, but he only held me tighter.

"Can that luscious ass be taken from behind in that dress?"

The man was killing me.

"Can those long legs wrap around broad shoulders while her pussy is being eaten out in that dress?" he grinned.

I was weeping, and it wasn't from my eyes. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me, never mind the fact that I was standing in the middle of a crowded dance floor, while some stranger was verbally getting me off.

"Do you spew out language like that to every woman you meet?"

His grin turned crooked. "You're my first, and I must say that I would have loved to have popped that cherry in that dress."

My nipples hardened, and my sex throbbed.

_I wanted this man._

Any sanity was gone, and the smell of him was taking over my senses. His sweet breath poured over my face, and his eyes burned into mine.

We stared, saying nothing as all movement ceased. I was afraid of what he would say next. If he asked me to fuck him here and now, I couldn't really say that I wouldn't. I needed to snap out of it, but as his mouth kept getting closer to mine, I remained hypnotized.

But when he said, "I told you to pick a shorter dress," the spell was broken.

"You're an ass!"

I started to walk away, but he wrapped his hand around my forearm and walked us through two double doors into a storage room.

Before I knew it, I was pushed up against the wall, pinned by the devil himself as his eyes burned with fire. "When I tell someone to do something, they do it."

"I'm sure they do, but _this_ someone is not changing her dress!" I spit out.

The maddening, sexy as hell, stranger tilted his head. "Do I need to prove my point to you?"

"Yes!"

The beautiful demon had his cock pressed firmly against my thigh. I stood still trying to gain some sort of control, but when his hand went in between my dress slit and brushed against my inner thigh, heading straight for my sex, I swore out. "What are—"

"Hhmm. I might have been wrong," he said as his fingers pushed aside my now soaked panties, before slowly exploring around the edges of my lips. "It seems that I _can_ gain access to your pussy this way."

I inhaled as one of his fingers started flicking my clit. I balled my hands, trying not to cum from his fingers alone, but it was a losing battle. The man was fucking hot, and this was so wrong, yet he was making my body feel things it hadn't felt for a very long time.

When he pushed his cock harder into me, a moan escaped from my mouth, and I felt my wetness slowly seeping down my inner thigh.

"Yes," he moaned out. "It seems this way may be better after all." He emphasized his words by teasing me with another finger, circling it around my entrance. "It's nice to see that you can follow some instructions."

I raised a quizzical brow at him, as the most evil grin graced his face.

"You're wet." With that, his finger pushed deep inside of me.

"Auuhh...fuck!" My head fell back against the wall, as my sex pulsated around his finger.

"Later. Now open up," he ordered, and I spread my legs wider. "Your pussy is dripping for me."

His words were making me wetter. My chest heaved, and I could feel his cock throbbing as he started to move it up and down my leg.

"I can feel your pussy trying to pull my hand in." His grin became wider.

I wanted to slap the pleased look off of his face, but moaned instead when he said, "I wonder if this wet pussy could handle my dick."

He moved his cock away from me, and my stomach tightened at the loss of it, until he positioned his face directly in front of mine. Moving closer, he whispered, "You want that don't you? You want to be stretched out and filled by this." I felt him cup his penis, but refused to look down. "I bet that pretty mouth wants a taste too. Do you want a taste, sweetheart?"

I turned my head away from him. I wasn't going to let this asshole see just how much I wanted it.

He then cupped my chin, dragging my face back to him. "What would it feel like to have those pouty lips wrapped around my dick; I bet you could take all of me."

My eyes grew big. By the feel of him, there was no way I could take half of that.

"To have you on your knees, in that dress, sucking my cock..."

My heart skipped erratically, and my throat went dry. I licked my lips, and his eyes immediately fell to my mouth. I licked them again and watched as his lips opened.

I wasn't sure how much more of this my heart could take, and my sex was now a leaky mess.

I watched as his eyes darkened before saying, "You don't have to say a word, your pussy is doing all of the talking. Does it want to cum?"

I grunted at him, speechless from the two fingers he had just pushed inside. "Auugg…shit!"

He curved his hand, causing his fingers to hit just the right spot. My sex grabbed a hold of them and tried to keep them there.

His face came closer, and I thought he was going to kiss me, until he brushed his cheek along mine as his mouth hovered over my ear. His breath sped up along with his hand as he ordered. "Wider!"

My shaky legs tried to spread out, but the dress was restricting them.

_Damn dress!_

I should have listened and bought a shorter one, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

When he came face to face with me again, he had an evil smirk. It was as if he could read my mind, and the thought caused me to gush more.

He lifted my dress up with his free hand, which allowed me to spread my legs wider as I continued to rock against his hand. He sped up, pumping vigorously inside of me. I could feel the ball of fire building, and I wanted to hold onto it for as long as I could.

"Let go!"

I refused. It felt too good, and if he was going to take me to hell, I wanted to enjoy the ride.

He continued to push harder and faster, making sure he hit the right spot before pulling his fingers out.

My legs were going to give out at any moment and my impeding orgasm was not going to be denied. Our moans and groans filled the small space, along with the sounds of my wetness as it coated over his fingers.

"You like this don't you, sweetheart."

I wanted to scream out, "No"! But, we both knew that would be a lie.

"You are soaking wet. After I make you cum, I'm going to have to lick you dry. Can't let that pretty dress be ruined, now can we?"

"Fuck...yes!"

"Aahhww, would you like that sweetheart? To have my mouth on you? To have my tongue fuck this little puckered hole. You want that, don't you sweetheart?"

He circled his fingers around said hole, causing a ripple of pleasure to start coursing through my body. "Fuck yes!"

The thought of his mouth on me...the feel of his tongue as it explored along my lips, sucking my clit, and fucking my pussy...the thought of that alone caused my toes to curl.

Then my ears perked up as I heard some sort of commotion outside of the double doors. He must have heard it as well, because he said softly, "We have to be quick. I'm going to make you cum, but after I'm finished out there, I want you back up in my suite, clothes off, legs spread, pussy waiting. After I feast on this…" he cupped my sex "…I'm going to show this pussy that I always get what I want."

His fingers curved up inside of me, rubbing the exact spot, and the most intense pleasure erupted from me. "Fuuuckkk…yes…uuhhggg…shit!"

"That's it. Cum for me sweetheart."

I swayed from the intensity of the pleasure that ripped through me, afraid I was going to pass out. His firm arms wrapped around me as I rode out every fucking bit of it.

-TD-

After the demon disappeared, running out to do whatever it was that he did, I went straight to the ladies room to clean up. I stared at myself in the mirror, chastising my behavior. What the fuck was that? I had just let some stranger finger fuck me in the stockroom?

Get it together, Bella!

A lady walked out of the stall, looking at me as if she knew what I had just done. My hair was a little out of sorts, and I was sure I smelled of sex. I hurried and freshened myself up, over spraying my perfume to cover my sin. Praying that no one would notice and realizing that maybe I needed to repent for my sins before asking the big man for a favor.

The moment I stepped outside, I heard my dad call my name. "Bella."

_Why?_ I asked looking up. The last person that I wanted to see was my dad.

I slowly walked over. He was standing with a very distinguished looking, handsome, older man. Something about his smile looked familiar.

"Bella, meet Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

He had a sincere look on his face, but there was something about his eyes that made me think of the demon. I shook the thought out of my head as I let go of his hand.

"Bella, we are very hopeful that this merger will be profitable."

My dad wanted to expand our hotel brand in the west, and the Cullens wanted to expand theirs in the east. We were considering a merger of the two hotel brands into one, and a further expansion to the Midwest. Chicago would be the first city to have the combined brand. If it went as well as the forecast predicted, we would be expanding globally in the next few years.

"Carlisle, with Bella returning from Europe to oversee the operations, the industry will be revolutionized."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, why don't we start with the hotels we have first before we _revolutionize_anything?"

"She's being modest. Bella is a force to be reckoned with."

Not sure if he would be thinking that if he knew that I had just allowed some stranger to…

"That reminds me, you and Edward haven't met." Carlisle looked around before signaling to someone. "One of our biggest, clients has…well…some interesting requests, and Edward had to personally see to her—them. He went upstairs to the office suite a while ago, but I haven't seen him until now."

In the hospitality industry, that usually meant some sort of illegal activity, or that someone was in need of companionship. Very expensive "companionship."

"Edward," he said looking behind me. "I want you to meet Charlie Swan's daughter, Isabella. The two of you will be working closely together on this project."

I turned around. His previously dark, lust filled eyes were now bright green.

We both were taken aback for a moment, and then I saw an evil gleam in his eyes, as I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, _Edward_."

He smirked. "Likewise, and I must say, that dress is stunning on you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm going to finish up with the HTDAM'S and then this will be my next project.  
**

**xoxo**

**Tini**


	2. Chapter 2: Nemesis

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, Tinsley Warren. A huge thank you to Content1 for her insight!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nemesis

"You've been ignoring me all night."

"I didn't even realize you were still here."

That was a lie. I had noticed him staring at me throughout the night. Actually, I could _feel_ his eyes on me. My skin tingled at the thought of him, and it made me sick to think that I had allowed a Cullen to play me for a fool. It wouldn't happen again, even if it killed me.

"Eddie, I'm bored," the blonde bimbo draped around Edward's arm said.

I smiled at him and said sweetly, "I see you found who you were looking for."

He narrowed his eyes. "This is my date."

"Ah..." I took a sip of the drink in my hand and smiled at him.

He turned to the blonde Barbie with big boobs. "Mitzy, why don't you get something to drink? I have a little more business to discuss with Ms. Swan."

She leaned in for a kiss, and he graced her cheek. We both looked surprised by that, and I watched as she sashayed across the ballroom.

"Mitzy? Why does _that_ not surprise me?"

He stepped in closer, lifting his hand up to my face and pushing back a stray piece of hair from my eye. I swear the scent of my sex still lingered on his fingers. "What are you trying to say, Isabella?"

"Nothing, except she looks like someone you would date."

He then leaned in and whispered, "I was expecting you upstairs."

I pulled myself back. "What happened earlier was a mistake."

He tilted his head. "So you won't be coming up to my room then?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I should have known you were a Cullen. Of course you're not used to people telling you no."

"You seemed to be saying yes, loud and clear, earlier in the supply room."

"I didn't realize that you were the asshole that tried to take my Dad's company from him."

He lifted his hands up. "_That_ was a misunderstanding."

"Bribing our board members for their stock shares was a misunderstanding, Edward? No wonder you're in the business of testing out whores. You have no morals or ethics."

"Such harsh words from the same mouth that was begging me to make her come."

"It was a lapse in judgment, but I _promise_ you, I will not be making _that _mistake again," I hissed out.

"Why not? Maybe a little untightening of that cork you have up your ass would help you a bit."

I leaned in close, and it took everything in me to not choke him. "The cork I have up my ass is working just fine. Mmmm, very fine indeed," I moaned out.

I quickly stepped away, but could feel him on my heels. When I reached the bar, he pressed himself against my back and whispered, "You can't say stuff like that and then walk away."

I wiggled around to face him. "I'm not on your payroll, Cullen! I can't be bought. Oh, but you know this. Just like you know I delivered you and your dad's ass on a platter for trying to take over my family's company!"

He grinned, then nodded at the gentleman beside me; I hadn't even noticed him. We both said nothing and waited until he left. Edward was the first to speak. "I must say, it was a surprise to see that your people figured things out. I made sure I had covered all the bases."

"You're surprised that the Cullens were outsmarted? From what I know about your family, I'm surprised you got this far. Yet, old money does that. The less one has to work for anything, the more useless they become, I think. In your case, a generation of sorts."

"Leave my family out of this!" he snapped.

I grinned. "But why? You tried to take everything that mine has worked for."

He composed himself and placed hard grin on his devilish face. "Well, look at us now. We have two happy families joined as one."

"We'll see just how happy you are Cullen, when I'm done with you."

When I went to leave, he grabbed my arm. "Is that a promise, Isabella?"

I yanked my arm out of his grip and stormed away.

My dad walked up to me with a look of concern. "Hey Bells, what's going on?"

"Why are you asking me that, Dad?"

"From the confrontation I just saw at the bar. Is Cullen's boy bothering you?"

"Which time?" I huffed out.

"Do you want me to say something?"

I shook my head. "That's sweet Dad, but I can handle Edward Cullen."

"Oh, I know that Bells. I was going to warn the poor boy about _you_."

I laughed. "Is every Cullen an ass?"

He thought about it for a moment. "What about the daughter?"

"Alice? She's as clueless as the lot of them."

Alice Cullen was a party girl. Her habit of drinking her family's money away was chronicled by the tabloids on a weekly basis.

"Bells, don't let them get to you. Especially, Edward. Don't let him get under your skin, kiddo."

_Well, damn. It was a_ little too late_._

-TD-

I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck before the words came out. "You're avoiding me?"

"Edward, don't you need to go play with Buffy, or Miffy, or whomever it is that is your date tonight? Oh, and did you ever find the whore that you were looking for?"

"She has been taken care of."

I turned around curious. "Why would the Chief Operating Officer of one of the biggest hotel empires be moonlighting as a pimp?"

"It's all for the bottom line, Isabella."

_That got my attention._

"Who's the client, Edward?"

"No one that you should concern yourself with."

"Oh, like Mr. Johnson, whom you took to Amsterdam on your private jet to show him a 'good time'?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "_That_ was a misunderstanding."

"For whom? Mrs. Johnson? Your people were sloppy, Edward. Mr. Johnson's name may be on the bank accounts, but it was Mrs. Johnson that controlled the finances. "

"Touché, Isabella. Lesson learned." He did a bow.

Edward was starting to really annoy me.

"It surprised me, at first, that you would have been that dense. I shrugged,"But then there was the blackmail, so I had to realize that you were."

"I'm appalled," he stated dramatically by placing his hand on his chest. "You would think I would stoop to such a low position as to blackmail one of your board members?"

"To get what you want, I think you would do just about anything."

He stepped in closer. "You are right."

Our eyes locked as visions of me falling over into a pleasure like no other reflected from his eyes.

"Eddie, can we go now?"

Thank God Barbie interrupted.

"Yes, Eddie, it's rude to leave your date waiting."

-TD-

"Bella, should I even ask?"

Angela was worth her weight in gold. She had started working for my family as an intern, and I snatched her up the minute that she had graduated college. Armed with a marketing degree, she had worked under me for several years before deciding to take a step back to raise her family. When she realized that she wanted to work as well, I offered her a position as my right hand woman. I needed an assistant who knew the ins and outs of the industry.

"You saw?"

"The disgust radiating off of both of you was evident." She laughed.

I didn't think it was disgust she was seeing, but I wasn't going to tell her what had just happened in the supply closet.

"I must say, Edward Cullen looks better in person and that's saying something."

"Why didn't you tell me he would be here?"

"He wasn't supposed to be here, Bella."

Carlisle had always been the face of the company. Alice, I had seen because of her exploits, and Mrs. Cullen was a wealthy socialite that frequently graced the society pages. Edward Cullen was the man behind the scenes. I had heard of his shrewd tactics and had experienced them firsthand with his hostile attempt to take over my father's company. But, I had never had the pleasure of seeing him until tonight.

I looked at Angela. "He is going to be a problem."

"I think you can handle it."

-TD-

"How did it go, Bella?"

Dad looked tired as he walked into my make shift office in the suite. It was a long night for all of us, and we had to be in early to complete the profits and losses for the month of August. This was the first combined end of the month financials for the two merged companies. Our new financial team was in Chicago to streamline the two companies' P&L reports. Unfortunately, both companies had to let a few people go in the merger process. But all in all, it had been a financially sound decision for the operation.

It hadn't made sense to have two Chief Financial Officers, so after negotiations, the Cullen's CFO, Jasper Hale, ended up in the position. Thankfully, we had been able to place one of our own employees as his right hand woman.

Being Chief Operating Officer or Co-COO with Edward, I felt it was Dad's and my responsibility to make sure everything went smoothly this first time. We also had a chance to discuss how to maintain the two offices on each coast as one company. We weren't moving to New York and the Cullen's weren't relocating to California.

"Hey, Dad. We were able to get the backers to agree on the expansion of the Vegas hotel, as well as, the remodeling of New York flagship. Also, Mr. Yumako has agreed for us to manage his Tokyo seven."

He sat down on the sofa. "That is fantastic, Bells!"

"Thanks, Dad, but I still need to receive the P&L from the Cullen Group."

"Talk to Edward; he can get it to you."

"Hhmm."

"Bells. I know how you feel about them, but we have to make the best of it."

-TD-

"Is Edward Cullen in?"

"Whom may I say is calling?"

"Bella Swan."

There was pause, then I heard him breathe out. "Are you still wet for me?"

My heart jumped, and then I remembered who I was talking to. "You know, you aren't above an HR charge for harassment?"

He laughed for a moment before he said, "What are you going to tell them? Your pussy accidentally fell on my hand?"

I took a long drawn breath. "Look! I need the P&L for August."

"I'll have it on your desk shortly."

"Thank you."

I slammed the phone down, but I really wanted to throw it.

-TD-

"Ah…Bella, Mr. Cullen has something for you?"

Perfect timing. I was nearing the point of reconciling my figures and didn't look up. "Thanks, Angela. Bring it in."

I heard the door shut and heavy footsteps approach my desk. When I saw long fingers place the financial reports to my left side, I closed my eyes and prayed to God it wasn't who I thought it was. I knew my prayers hadn't been answered when he whispered, "At your service."

I looked up into his amused eyes. "Why are you here?"

"You asked for the report."

"Don't you have people to do that for you? Or is your assistant only for show?"

He moved in closer. "You seem to be very interested in the women in my life."

"Ah, so she _is _one of _those_ assistants…willing to please the boss, day or night?"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Unless you're saying you want the position."

Then my eyes fell to his mouth as he moistened his berry colored, perfect, luscious lips with his tongue.

"Uggg! You are such an asshole. Thank you for the report, now get out!"

I had had enough of him.

Edward's eyes slowly scanned down my body. "Did you know that your chest turns red when you get mad? I wonder what color those perky nipples are right now? Rose? Pink?" he asked while staring at my chest.

I crossed my arms, covering the traitors.

_No one told them to come out._

"Get out of my office, Mr. Cullen."

He dramatically sighed out. "Now, we both know that what you really want is for me to throw you over my knee so I can give that ass a good spanking, but that will have to wait. I'm due to see your father, and I so want to make a good impression."

He then walked out with that crooked grin plastered on his evil face, as I sat there slacked jawed, appalled, and very wet.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. As always, I would love to hear what you thought :)**

You can find this, and all of my stories on **The Writers Coffee Shop, Twilighted, FictionPad and my blog. **Links are on my profile page.

Cheers,

Tini


	3. Chapter 3: Thirty Seconds

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Thirty Seconds

One more day...only one more day and I would be heading back to California and away from the hell that the supreme demon named Edward Cullen has caused for the past week. The ass has no sense of decorum or professionalism.

During our last meeting, he insisted on sitting across from me where he could focus on my hard nips through my white blouse. The boardroom was cold, as it always seemed to be, and he had the perfect view from his chair.

How did I know this?

He told me so when I got up to grab a cup of coffee. At least he was discrete when he reached over for the coffee stirrer. "Pink?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just imagining the color of your nipple for when I suck it into my mouth."

I slammed my cup down, and loudly whispered, "Follow me!"

I stormed out of the boardroom, passed my dad's narrowed gaze, while Carlisle shook his head at his son. The moment the door closed, I swung around to face him.

"Isabella, why did you stop? I thought you were taking me up to your room where I could see first hand."

"That is not fucking happening! Not now! Not ever! Let me explain something to you, Cullen. I am not some whore that you can be crass and crude to. You will show me some damn respect or you will find your balls tied up in a knot. You are an unscrupulous, arrogant, ass. "This," I waved my hand back and forth from him to me, "might work for other women, but it will not work for me. Do we have an understanding?"

He stepped closer. The smugness was replaced with a deadpan expression. "If that's how you want to play it, _Isabella_."

He then straightened up his suit jacket and strutted back to the boardroom. I took a moment to compose myself before following him.

We both sat down as Charlie was finishing the forecast. All seemed well, and Edward did not look once in my direction.

_Yes, I noticed._

The only reason that I paid attention was to make sure he understood that nothing further would occur between us.

"Isabella?"

I looked up and everyone was staring at me. That's when I realized I hadn't been paying attention.

"Ms. Swan, do you want to join us, or is that little head of yours daydreaming about things you say you don't want?"

I narrowed my eyes at the ass. "Could you repeat that?"

"Are you going to pay attention this time?"

"Edward," Carlisle scolded.

"Ms. Swan, your calculations to expand the Tokyo Seven will increase our current debt ratio from twenty-five percent to forty percent. The point of this merger was to make both companies financially strong. Adding the Seven in the mix, which is drowning in red, would make our assets vulnerable."

The Tokyo Seven expansion was my project and Edward had nothing to do with it.

"I had been making arrangements to add the Tokyo Seven Hotel chain to our holdings before the merger of our two companies took place. My calculations show that with my new implementations, they should be in the black by 2015."

"What if the new implementations fail, Ms. Swan? You expect us to invest stockholder funds for a fishing expedition? Throw money into the sea and see if the fish bite. From the market survey, the figures are split down the middle. It's a fifty-fifty shot. One, I don't think the board will approve."

I had worked on this for over two years and Edward wants to scrap it as a loss? We already went over the figures and he seemed all for it…what was he doing?

Shit!

That asshole!

I took a good look in his eyes and saw a glimmer of fire, along with that smugness of his. He was playing me. "Edward. We have already gone over the figures—"

"I know, but I go over them several times in case I miss something and in this case I _missed_ something."

I stood up. "There is nothing wrong with the figures!"

"Bells, why don't we all take another look at the forecast?"

"Why?" I swung my head to my dad. "It's already been reviewed."

"Because that's what smart people do, Isabella." Edward chimed.

I took a hard step toward him and heard my dad's chair scrape the floor before he grabbed my arm. "Bells, why don't we take a break? Everyone, let's take ten."

They all got up and walked toward the breakout spread that was in the back of the room.

My father waited until they were pre-occupied and said, "Bells, it wouldn't hurt to look over the figures again."

"Edward is doing this on purpose."

"Bella, we might have had our issues in the past, but we are now on the same team. He is only looking at the bottom line."

"No Charlie, Edward is only looking to cause me trouble."

"Bella, there is no reason for that boy to personally come after you. Why don't you take a moment and get some air."

-TD-

It was unseasonably warm, but the crisp breeze coming from Lake Michigan was welcoming. My skin was on fire with the rage I felt toward Edward Cullen, but I was actually more upset with myself for allowing him to get to me. I was usually a calm person and could hold my temper in any situation, yet being in his presence seemed to cause lapses of judgment.

The hairs on my exposed flesh stood on end and it wasn't from the breeze. It was as if I had some sick spidey sense when it came to Edward. The moment he stepped onto the balcony, I knew. "Leave me alone, Edward."

"I was in need of some fresh air. This looks big enough to share, Isabella."

I said nothing. He leaned on the railing next to me.

"Do you normally sulk when you don't get your way?"

Still said nothing.

"Isabella, you're being childish."

I turned to the side and faced him. "Not speaking to you is being childish? Is there a law that states I have to talk to you? I told you I wanted to be left alone. Learn how to respect other people's wishes."

He faced me, and that crooked grin was on his face. "You're upset over Tokyo Seven."

"Edward, if I got upset every time someone disagreed with me, I would be dead. Yet, here I am."

"Isabella, you can't hide the fact that you were upset."

"You haven't seen my 'upset' yet, Edward. It's just a shame that you would waste everyone's time in order to get under me."

"There are other ways I can get under you, Isabella."

"You're embarrassing yourself, Cullen. I won't spread my legs for you, so you're going to waste everyone's time _and_ our money."

"You have it wrong, Isabella. You have already spread those long legs for me, and using more manpower to see if an investment is sound is worth it in my book."

"You know the figures add up. You're only doing this because I won't sleep with you!"

"You really think it's about you?" He moved in closer. "I have several pieces of ass ready and willing to be at my beck and call, sweetheart."

I wasn't blind. The man was gorgeous on the outside. Inside, he was a puke filled, stink-hole infested mess.

I stepped in closer. Letting him get a good look at me, I slowly rubbed my fingers back and forth over my collarbone. "That may be true; Edward...but you don't have this piece of ass waiting for you, _sweetheart_."

I then turned and walked away.

-TD-

"Why am I having marketing go over the reports again?" Angela groaned as she walked into my office with a pile of files.

"Edward Cullen."

She sat them done on the corner of my desk. "What does Edward have to do with this?"

"He is challenging the project's success."

"Everything lines up Bella—."

"We all know that Angela, but Dad is trying to be diplomatic."

She looked at me for a moment and then smiled. "That's why I love your father. He is the better man."

"Yeah, but the better man doesn't always win."

"True, but they can sleep at night." She said giving me a stern look as she walked out of my office.

_Yeah, yeah._

-TD-

I couldn't sleep, which was normal for me, so I decided to hit the sundries store for something sweet. The store was located on the second floor and overlooked the hotel lobby which was quiet at this hour. The bar and restaurant were also on the ground floor in the back corner, yet the music and voices that rose up sounded as if it was crowded.

I grabbed a candy bar and headed back upstairs. As I waited, I heard an elevator alarm go off a few times signaling that one of the elevators had stopped, but then, nothing. When the elevator finally arrived and the door opened, I saw a couple making out in the corner.

I took a quick peek at the floor numbers above the other elevators and all of them were already on high floors. Then I thought, why should I wait for another car? They need to wait until they get to the room to fuck, so I stepped in and the doors shut.

That had to be the longest thirty seconds of my life.

Stupid me, I was so into taking a bite of the delicious chocolate waiting to be eaten, that I didn't pay attention to the familiar mop of hair that had blonde Barbie pinned to the elevator wall.

The pièce de résistance was that the elevator was mirrored. Even though I faced the door, I had a front view of the scene behind me.

Edward had her pinned against the corner wall; one hand cupped her neck while the other brushed against her breast. It curved up, itching to touch it, as the defined lines of muscles demonstrated the strength of his hand.

His mouth was opened wide as he leaned in and grabbed her bottom lip. She moaned out as he began to tease it with his tongue.

I couldn't look away, but most importantly I couldn't stop looking at him. When our eyes finally met in the reflection, I saw a bit of surprise in them, then a hedonistic gleam. I still couldn't look away.

As Edward continued to kiss her, our eyes stayed locked. I could feel my skin getting red and I wanted to yell at him for being such a fucking asshole, but I couldn't move. It was as if he had me in some hell like trance to torture me.

I watched as his eyes perused down my body, stopping at my breasts as they now often did. My chest pounded and I started to feel light-headed. When I noticed his hand move closer to her nubs, everything in me wanted to pull him off of her.

I wasn't sure what he saw in my eyes, but it was evident in his eyes that whatever he was trying to do, he had succeeded.

-TD-

"Absolutely not! Edward Cullen does not need to go to Tokyo with me."

I sat dumbfounded in my dad's suite while he continued to try to explain to me why Edward would be coming to Japan.

"Bells, in order to get him on-board, it _is_ a good idea for him to see the operations first hand."

"That's just it Dad. We don't need him on-board."

"We may have the majority of the board willing to fund this project, Bella. But in order for it to be successful, everyone needs to be on the same page and that includes the Cullens. Anyway, I think it would be a good idea for both you and Edward to spend some time together, get to know one another. Maybe if you two can improve your working relationship, everything else will follow."

-TD-

"Ms. Swan. Did you enjoy your stay?"

I was looking over my final room bill at the front desk. "Yes, Henry. Thank you. You and your staff did a great job. I am still getting emails regarding the service that was received during the re-grand opening."

He smiled proudly. "We're excited about the new changes that you and the SC group are implementing."

I folded the print out and placed my hand on top of his. "Make sure you mention that in the employee survey next month. We want to hear what you like as well as what you might want to see in the future."

"I will Ms. Swan. Let me take your luggage."

He rushed from behind the front desk and started to pick up my carry-on.

"_That_ won't be necessary." Edward said from behind us, before he snapped to the bellman. "Can you take Ms. Swan's bags to my car?"

"Excuse us, Henry." I smiled at him, and waited for him to walk away before turning to Edward. "That was rude! You need to respect our employees more. You would think that a Cullen would have some sort of manners, but again we _are_ talking about you."

Without answering me, Edward took my arm and led me through the front door. The bellman opened the backseat of the car door and I slammed my hand on top of the hood. "I am _not_ getting in this car with you!"

"We need to talk."

"I'll take a cab!"

"Get in the car, Isabella." He said sternly.

Normally, I would have walked away and straight to the next cab, but my body seemed to have its own agenda. I knew the moment I saw my chest heave, as a flood graced my very expensive panties, that I would not be winning this battle.

I got into the car and Edward followed behind me.

The driver took off and I noticed the privacy partition was already up. I turned my body away from Edward's and said, "Now you're in the business of kidnapping?"

He chuckled. "You seemed to be a willing participant."

"What do you want?" In my peripheral vision, I saw him unbutton his sport coat, and then place his arm over the seat.

"Did you like what you saw in the elevator last night?"

My heart sped up. "Edward, I'm not discussing your lack of decorum or PDA with you."

I felt the seat dent in as he slid closer to me. "Your eyes said otherwise, Isabella. I would have never taken you for a voyeur."

"I'm not a voy—"

When I swung my head to face him, he was closer than I thought. An overwhelming feeling of want and need coursed through my veins. Edward's eyes flickered to my lips as he moved in even closer. The growing desire for him to touch me grew to the point where my chest hurt. I couldn't breathe. I balled my hands into fists trying to gain control, while chanting to myself to get a grip.

When Edward's mouth began to open, I swallowed deeply, parched and needy. At that moment, my cell phone rang, and I thanked God above for the interruption.

I pulled my cell out of my handbag and swung around to face the window again. "This is Bella."

"Are you exercising?"

"What?"

"You sound out of breath." She laughed.

"What do you want, Jessica?"

"I just sent over the new marketing reports for your review."

"Thanks, I'll look over them on the plane."

"Are you taking the Cullen's plane?" She asked excitedly.

"No, why?"

"I hear it has a bed on it and gives the mile high club a run for its money."

"Is that so, and how would you know?"

"I was at the bar last night with Mr. Cullen's girlfriend—I think."

"You think?"

"She was talking about all the places they had been, and what an incredible lover he is."

I paused, and then huffed out, "Ummm…Jes, why would she be telling you this?"

"You know me Bella. I sat down at the bar when he was leaving and I kind of said out loud how I wanted to hit that piece of ass."

It took some effort to keep my demeanor before I said, "That—right there—is inappropriate. You know better, Jes—"

"Bella, spare me the lecture. The man is a sex God and don't act like you don't know it."

"For the record—" _Hell! _What could I say? "Jess, I need to go."

"Have a safe trip, and if you get a chance to see that bedroom—"

I hung up.

She'll be fine. I was her boss.

"You never answered me, Bella." Edward whispered.

I closed my eyes. He even sounded like sex. Everything about the man was pure sex.

"Mr. Cullen," I said a bit too breathless.

"Oh, I'm Mr. Cullen now." You could hear the humor in his voice.

I opened my eyes, took a deep breath, and turned to face the demon head to head. "You will be Mr. Cullen if you can't handle a professional relationship."

"And, if I don't want it to be?"

All movement stopped. Literally, it felt as if the world stopped spinning.

I looked into his eyes and for a split second, I thought I saw sincerity in them, but we were talking about Edward Cullen. "Then maybe you need to find employment elsewhere. I'm sure a man with your many talents won't find it hard to secure a new job."

****************TD******************

Ummm, well yeah. So?

My fics have a FB group and after I did the teaser for this chapter a new name was formed for this Edward, Cupward. I thought I would give him a cup to wear for added protection of his junk.

:)

Cheers,

Tini


	4. Chapter 4: Anna, Becca, and Mis

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Anna, Becca, and Missy

It felt good to be back in my own home. It felt even better being in my own office. No Edward Cullen barging in whenever he wants to annoy me.

Everything was good in the world until I opened my emails and saw that instant messaging was active.

**Are you thinking about me? **_Cullen/Edward_

An instant message popped up on the screen from Edward Cullen. I ignored it. Then, another message bubble popped up on the left hand screen of my double monitor.

**Now, I know you're thinking about me. **_Cullen/Edward_

I had to stop this, so I replied back:

**If you need more things to do, I will be happy to send reports for you to analyze. **_Swan/Bella_

**You know I keep myself very busy, Isabella. **_Cullen/Edward_

Obviously, he wasn't keeping himself if he had time to bug me. I continued to go over some charts until another bubble popped up.

**There's a club in Tokyo we have to try when we are there. **_Cullen/Edward_

**I am not going to a club with you, Edward. **_Swan/Bella_

**Don't you want to see how I move? **_Cullen/Edward_

**No, thank you. I have already seen how you move. **_Swan/Bella_

**That's right! If memory serves me, you liked the way I moved. **_Cullen/Edward_

I didn't respond, and ignored the other pings that continued to pop up.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is on the line for you." Angela announced.

"I'm in a meeting."

"He said you would say that."

"Tell him I said I was in a meeting, and that I will call him back when he has actual business to discuss."

-TD-

"Auntie Bella is here!"

Three girls came running into the foyer grabbing my legs.

"Did you bring us anything?" They all asked.

"Of course, look in my bag." I dropped my handbag to the floor and the girls started searching through it.

Anna was five, Becca was three, and Missy was two. My best friend since high school, Rosalie McCarthy, had been busy during her first few years of marriage. Actually, she started getting busy in her last year of high school. She and her high school sweetheart, Emmett, conceived Anna on Prom night. How typical was that? Football jock knocking up the Prom Queen.

Rosalie continued on to college, finished her undergraduate degree in Economics, and received her Master's in Business, while Emmett worked in construction. Rosalie then encouraged Emmett to start his own construction company and now she manages it from their home so that she can also be with the children.

I never thought that Rosalie would stay at home. When we were younger, we would talk about jet setting across the world, making high dollar business deals, and spending a ton of money on ourselves. Now, she and her husband own a lucrative company and she spends most of her days on the phone, while changing dirty diapers and loves it.

"Okay girls, go find Daddy. Auntie Bella and I need to have grown-up talk."

The youngest two went straight to find Emmett, while Anna lingered around to be nosy. I loved that girl. She was the spitting image of her mother. She was tall for her age with long blonde hair and beautiful features. Becca and Missy looked more like their father. They both had light brown hair, with golden highlights. Becca was short and chunky and you wanted to squeeze her all day. Missy's hair was coming in wavy, and she had fat cheeks like her Daddy. All three girls had strong personalities, totally different from one another, and were cute as little buttons.

"Anna, go with your sisters, you little nosy bee."

Rose gave her a playful swat on her behind as she ran off, but not before grabbing a handful of candy from my bag.

"Rose, I really need to rethink the candy thing. I don't want to be the little old maid that has candy in her purse for the youngin's."

We walked into the kitchen. "_Whatever_. Red or white?"

"What about vodka? I need something stronger."

"I was going to ask how work was, but now I see."

She walked over to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen, while I planted myself down on a bar stool. "What do you want in it?"

"Cranberry juice, please."

She mixed the drink and placed it in front of me, while pouring herself a glass of red wine. She then leaned on the island in front of me, clinked our glasses, and I took a large gulp of the cold liquid.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Swan?"

I looked at her through my glass. "The normal."

Placing her hands on her hips, she snorted out, "Are you really going to lie to me?"

"I'm not lying!"

"You are. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just an ass that I have to work with."

"Then move him or fire him, damn woman do something other than look like this."

"I don't look bad!"

"No, but the scowl on your face says differently. Who is this person?"

I took another sip. "Edward Cullen."

She placed her glass down. "Wait…did you just say, Edward Cullen?"

I slumped over and said, "Yes. During the merger it was agreed upon that we would have two COO's. Me and Edward."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy. We hadn't had much time to talk, and I headed straight from Paris to Chicago after the merger was completed. I didn't want to email everything to you that was going on."

"After all that the Cullens have tried to do to your Dad's company Bella...I'm not sure if _I_ could work under those circumstances without cutting a fucker up."

I laughed out. "Now you know how I feel."

I looked at her, debating if I should tell her what had happened between Edward and me. Rosalie and I had become friends when I switched high schools my freshman year. I didn't grow up with money, and when my Dad's hotels started to profit, so did the family. He wanted me to have the best education, so he moved me from the friends I had grown to love to a private school filled with rich snobs.

I didn't fit in at all. I couldn't relate, and I wasn't used to having money. Those kids had never had to work a day in their lives, while I scrubbed toilets and cleaned rooms to earn money. My dad wanted me to learn the ins and outs of the business. I didn't mind as I met many of my good friends at work and I was able to relate more with our employees, I thought because of it. Yet, the kids I had to spend the 'greatest years of my life' with made it hell on earth.

I was teased for dressing different. I wasn't into clothes at the time, and I had no clue about trends or the latest fashions. Everyone had grown up together since grade school, and I was treated like an outsider. The other kids who were transplants came from famous families or were in a position to fit in. I wasn't.

The first year of high school was horrible, until I met Rosalie Hale. She was the typical popular girl who had boys drooling at her feet and guys fighting to get into her pants. We were in Social Studies together and there were two girls who had been trying to intimidate me since I had arrived. I had had it and told one of them off. When the other girl threatened to make my life miserable by spreading a dirty rumor about me, Rosalie stepped in and mentioned that she saw her going into a clinic to take care of her venereal disease issue.

The girl started foaming at the mouth and screamed that it was not true. Rosalie just shrugged and stated that if they messed with me, they messed with her. We have remained good friends ever since. That was twelve years ago.

"_If_ I tell you this, do you promise to not scold me?"

"I knew it! What happened?" She said wide-eyed and eager.

"It's stupid really; I had a fling with a guy while I was in Chicago."

"Bella! Well, well. Was he good?" I smiled. "_That_ good?"

"Unfortunately, he was _that_ good."

"Why unfortunately? You hit that and got yours, girlfriend."

I shook my head. Mother of three, yet sounds like a club kid. "We didn't get that far, Rose."

She tilted her head quizzically. "Go back Bella. What happened?"

"Well...he mistakenly thought I was an escort—"

"Fuck, what?"

"Long story, but I ended up in a closet with him making me…you know…from his hands. _Only_."

She stared at me for a moment. Then she took a drink, still eyeing me before she said, "Well damn! What about Jake?"

"Jake is only a friend. Why don't you get that?"

She raised her eyebrow and asked, "You mean a friend with benefits?"

"I was lonely for one stinking night! It all worked out, and we stayed friends, can you not understand that?"

"It was more then one night Bella. I hear you, but maybe you needed to get a little something from this stranger because _damn Bella,_ you are on edge."

"I know, and what gets me is that the jackass was incredible. I swear Rose, what that man can do with his hands has me wondering what else he can do."

"Hell, what stopped you?"

"Well, in spite of the fact that we were interrupted…it was Edward Cullen."

"Fuck!"

"Hey, babe!" Emmett yelled from the other room.

"Sorry!" She answered back, and then whispered, "Shit, Bella_. Edward Cullen_."

"I didn't know who he was. Rose, the man is pure sex on legs and _my God,_ is he infuriating. But I swear he has my vajajay in some kind of trance. Every time he speaks, it listens. The man is driving me insane."

She walked out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Zeus for myself."

I followed her into her office. She sat down, pulled up Google and searched under Edward Cullen. I was surprised at how many photos there were of him.

"_That_ is Edward Cullen? Bella, you have _got_ to have some supernatural will power."

"Rose, once he speaks, you will know why it's easy to not be engrossed in those looks."

She shook her head. "What a waste."

"I know. The worst thing is that he continues to throw me innuendoes and 'I'm hot, don't you want to fuck me' comments."

"You can't fuck him."

"I know that! I work with him. I can do it…but the only thing Rose, we're scheduled to go to Tokyo together next week."

She powered down the site and turned her chair to look at me. "You know you're fucked, right?"

-TD-

My lungs were on fire, but the burn was worth it. Running helped me clear my head and lately it was filled with Edward Cullen. I felt like some school girl freaking out over some boy that could like her. The only thing was that I didn't like him. I actually loathed him. The site of him made me sick, yet my body had a mind of its own. So, I was running to punish it. That should teach it to react every time Edward Cullen is present.

I usually changed after my run, but I had gotten a late start this morning, meaning I had to use the shower at work. Angela was scheduled in late today. Her kids were out of school for a teachers' conference, and she was covering at home while her husband finished up with a morning meeting.

Both my dad's office and mine are on the same floor, but at opposite ends and separated by the elevators. The two of us occupy the entire floor.

I walked into my office, heading straight for a bottle of vitamin water from the refrigerator. When I heard footsteps behind me, my heart picked up a bit knowing that I was the only one on this side of the floor. When the hairs on my arms stood up and the familiar scent filled the room, I closed my eyes and found myself praying again that God had not forsaken me. And that he was _not _here_ and_ in my office.

"Your ass looks even better in shorts."

I looked up to the ceiling. God doesn't like me. I then turned around and realized I was wrong, God hated me.

I thought the man couldn't look any better than the night he wore a tux, but I was proven wrong. He stood in front of me in a gray suit, no tie, and a white unbuttoned oxford shirt, showcasing his fine chest hairs. His hair was in its usual mess, and his mouth had that crooked smile, but it was the added sunglasses that spoke directly to my sex. The man was hot and he knew it as noted by his grin that kept getting wider. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew he was looking at my very hard nubs. It didn't help that I was dripping wet from my run and only wearing a thin tank top.

Edward stepped closer to me and for a moment, I couldn't think. When he stood directly in-front of me, we just stared at each other. I wanted to yell at him for his crude remark and tell him to get the hell out, but nothing came out of my mouth. I hated the way he seemed to control my body, but I would be damned if I showed him how much he affected me.

"Edward, why are you here?"

"My sister, Alice, wanted to see the office."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"She's a Cullen, Bella, and I am trying to groom her in the family business."

"You mean our business?"

He tilted his head. "Yes, in _our_ business."

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my office, unannounced."

He sat on my desk top directly in front of me. "I thought I would stop by to say hello. That it would be the polite, hospitable thing to do."

I stepped closer to him and smiled. "Ah huh. Well, hello..." Then, I pointed to the door. "Now, get out."

He played wounded. "Isabella, now look who's being rude."

"Edward, if you don't mind I need to change and get ready for a meeting."

He stood, stepped into my personal space, and quietly said, "I'll let you get to it then."

"Thank you."

"But, I _will_ see you at that meeting."

I narrowed my eyes. "Looking forward to it."

-TD-

"Bella, do you have anything to add?"

"No, Charlie. The proposals are completed. Edward and I will make sure that we go over them with Mr. Yumako and his team.

"Great. Alice, it was nice meeting you." Charlie directed to the petite dark-haired woman, who had insisted on wearing designer sunglasses indoors. Go figure.

She swung her long hair behind her shoulder and replied, "Likewise, Mr. Swan."

"Next time you're in town, you have to come over to the house for dinner."

"Would love to Mr. Swan."

He then looked at Edward. "You too. I'm late for a meeting across town. Excuse me."

I collected my things as Charlie left the boardroom.

"Bella, it was nice to meet you."

I smiled. She seemed to have better manners than her brother. "You as well, Alice."

"Next time, I'll take your father up on that offer and maybe we can go and check out a few clubs?"

"Thanks Alice, but I'm not one for clubs."

"Alice, Isabella is too busy for fun or enjoyment," Edward snarkly said.

I said nothing.

Alice looked between the two of us before she asked, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Thank you, but I have an appointment."

"Come on, Isabella. Why don't you change your schedule and have lunch with us? Your father just mentioned that we need to get to know each other better."

"Maybe, next time."

I took my things and walked out toward the elevators with the Cullens behind me. We all three rode down to my floor. When the door opened, Jake was standing there. "Hey Bells, I thought you forgot about lunch."

He wrapped his strong muscled arms around my waist and bent down to give me a kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Of course not, we were running behind schedule. I need to place these in my office, and then I'll be ready to go. "

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, and you are?"

I turned around thinking they were already headed downstairs, but Edward had his body blocked in-between the elevators door. He held his hand out and had this hard look about him. Jake looked at it for a moment before answering, "Jake."

"Hi, Jake. I'm Alice. We are visiting from New York." Alice said a bit too bubbly. She seemed to always be like that.

"Well, welcome Alice."

"We were just asking Isabella to lunch." Edward interrupted.

"Oh…" Jake looked at me as he gauged my response.

"Yes, they did, but I told them I had plans and was unable to go."

"Well, I guess the lady has plans." Jake repeated to Edward with a grin. "Maybe next time then, Edward."

He then patted Edward hard on his arm.

Edward stood there glaring at Jake. It was pretty entertaining seeing Jake ignore his ass. I laughed to myself before taking Jake's hand, leading him to my office; but not before turning around and saying to Edward, "Have a good lunch."

-TD-

"How was lunch?"

Angela was at the copier when I walked into the office. "Great. How are the kids?"

"Happy to be out of school."

"I know they are."

I started to open my door when she said, "Edward Cullen is waiting for you, by the way."

Stopping, I turned around. "Why is he in my office?"

"He said you told him to wait for you."

"Angela, whatever that man says consider it to be a lie."

I turned back around, took a deep breath, and walked straight past him and sat down at my desk. "How can I help you, Edward?"

He was sitting on the leather sofa, flipping through a magazine and placed it down as he stood up. "Did you have a good lunch, Isabella?"

"Yes, I did thank you. Now, what can I do for you?"

He walked over and stood to my side. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I started to busy myself with the papers in front of me. "If it was any of your business I would answer that."

He leaned over. "You're _just_ friends, then?"

I stopped fiddling with the papers and turned my chair to face him and asked," Are you _just_ friends with Mifty, or Muffy?"

He smirked. "Yes, we are only friends."

I wasn't expecting that answer. "I was under the impression that you two were dating."

He stepped closer, touching my knees with his legs. "I don't have a girlfriend, Isabella, if that's what you want to know. You could have asked me." He said too smugly.

"I didn't want to know, Edward. I just wanted to prove a point at how intrusive it is for a co-worker to ask about one's personal life."

He then pushed my knees open with his legs. I sat there spread open for only a few seconds, but it was enough time for my body to react. My chest got tight and I could feel myself getting wet. I pushed my chair back and stood up. Edward grinned and then said. "So he _is _your boyfriend."

I straightened up my suit jacket. "If that's the only reason you're here, then you can get out."

He walked over to me and I refused to look him in the eye. "I wanted to go over the reports before we arrive in Tokyo."

"Make an appointment with Angela."

He leaned over so that his face was now directly in front of mine. "I thought over dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, busy, but I will be in the office for half the day tomorrow."

"I'm leaving tonight, Isabella."

"Well, then why don't you check my calendar and we can set-up a conference call?"

I stepped back, pivoting to get out of his space before walking around my desk and back to my chair.

Edward chuckled then turned around and said, "I need the marketing report by this evening to go over the figures for the board in the morning."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I'm telling you now, and I said that we should meet over dinner."

"No, you asked me to dinner, that's different Edward. What time do you leave?"

"Nine."

"Fine, I'll have it completed and to you by eight. Give Angela the information on where to send it. Now, if you don't mind, I have to rush through a report because someone didn't tell me he needed it by tomorrow."

-TD-

"Why are you here?"

Rose stood at my front door. "You better be joking. You said you could watch the girls while we go to Emmett's banquet."

"That's tonight?"

She scooted past me with 5 bags as the girls ran into my living room. "I don't have time for your humor, Bella. We'll be back late."

"But Rose…"

She shut the door behind her. I ran to my agenda and sure enough, highlighted in yellow was a remark that stated, 'the girls'. Thank goodness I was almost done with the report.

I rushed into the living room and asked Anna to stop jumping on the sofa on my way to grab them something to snack on.

As soon as I placed popcorn on the floor and hit play on the Disney movie I had rented on On-Demand, the girls were quiet. It gave me a good 30 minutes before they would want something else.

I ordered pizza and called Angela to ask the courier to give me an extra half an hour to have everything ready, and finalized all of the figures.

When the doorbell rang, and the girls started to scream, I grabbed my purse and headed to the front door. It was either the courier or the pizza man and both needed to be paid.

With all three girls at my heels, I opened the door and there he stood, with a pizza in his hand.

"Yeah, Pizza!" Anna clapped.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza," Becca stomped around.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?"

"Is that the way you great the pizza delivery man?"

"Why are you here, Edward?"

"First, you need to thank me for paying for this pizza. I left a big tip, by the way."

He pointed to the dude in the beetle who was pulling out of my driveway. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Angela called Lauren to tell her that you needed more time. She called to tell me that I would be delayed because you couldn't get the report to me in time."

"That is _not_ what Angela told her!"

"I thought I would save us all some time and pick it up on the way to the airport."

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Company directory Isabella, remember"

I huffed out.

"Can we eat now?" Becca asked.

Edward bent down. "Well, who is this princess?"

"I'm no princess, I'm Becca."

Edward laughed and pinched her cheek.

"Anna, take your sisters back to the living room and I'll bring your pizzas to you."

I grabbed the pizza box from Edward and headed to the kitchen. "Thanks."

"Nice place." He said as he followed behind me. "I would never have pegged you for a Mommy of three, Isabella."

"What does that mean?"

"So they _are_ yours?" He asked, surprised.

"No, Edward. I have enough children at work to look after. The report is in the living room. Give me a minute and I'll get it."

I placed the box down and walked back into the living room. When I came back into the kitchen, Edward had plated three slices of pizza and was cutting one into small pieces.

"What are you doing?"

He held up his hand. "This is a knife, it cuts."

"Ha ha. Why are you cutting the pizza?"

"By the look of the little ones, I'm sure they can't pick up a slice and eat it whole. It's too bad that they have to eat this garbage and not a real New York style pizza."

I had to agree with him about the pizza, but seeing Edward acting domesticated was strange—and wrong. "How did you find my plates?"

"Isabella. I do know that plates are housed in these," He said, pointing to the cabinet in front of him.

I leaned against the island. "You know how to operate one of these, huh? I'm impressed."

He stopped cutting and smiled to himself. "Well, if I knew operating in a kitchen would impress you, I would have invited you to my home to really show you my skills."

I laughed. "You mean your chef's skills?"

"Don't talk about my cooking. Sue wouldn't appreciate it, but she has taught me a thing or two."

"Is that so?"

"Sue was Alice and my nanny. She came to work for us when Alice was born, and she was one tough cookie. "He laughed to himself." I was a terror."

"I couldn't imagine that." I said, sarcastically.

"She left us for a while, and then I saw her one day at a Bodega while I was picking up some wine. I offered her the world to come and work for me. It took me three times asking before she finally accepted my offer."

"I hope you gave her the world."

"Then and some. She is worth every bit of it." He said smiling.

I stood watching a different Edward. He actually looked human. "Well, thanks. I better get these out to the munchkins."

"I'll help you." Edward grabbed a plate, and followed me into the living room.

I placed my plates in front of Anna and Becca. Edward sat down next to Missy and started to help feed her. I said nothing and watched as Edward Cullen attempted to feed a two-year old. She would grab a piece, and each time he would tell her to blow on it. She would blow and spit all over it, while looking at him with wide eyes. He would then nod his head as she shoved the piece into her mouth.

I laughed as she grabbed ahold of his white shirt with her saucy red hand, while the other hand held on to another piece.

He looked down and then winked at me. "Good thing I have a change of clothes on the plane."

"Plane? Are we going on a plane?" Anna asked, excitedly.

"No honey, Mr. Cullen is going on a—hey, aren't you going to be late for your flight."

His brow raised and he dug into his pocket for his phone. He dialed, holding it up to his ear and said, "Cullen, I will be late," and snapped the phone closed.

"If you need to go, I have the report here."

"Are you kidding me? This is the best part. I love when that big blue monster thing starts scaring the kids."

"Ya, he's my favorite," Becca said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Is he?"

"Yeah." They all chimed in.

"Girls, why don't we let Mr. Cullen catch his plane? Missy, are you done eating?" She nodded her head. "Tell Mr. Cullen thank you."

She climbed on top of him and gave him a saucy wet kiss on his cheek. I grabbed and tickled her as I placed her in-between her sisters.

Edward got up and I handed him the report as we walked to the door. "Do you want a slice for the road?"

"Thanks, but I'll wait until I get home."

I smiled, looking at the red stain on his check. "Okay and ummm..." I took my thumb and wiped the sauce off his cheek. "You had some sauce on ya."

He grabbed a hold of my wrist and placed my thumb into his mouth, licking it clean. "Mmmm, thanks."

He grinned and walked out of the door to the waiting car.

I stood there, frozen in place. What the hell just happened?

*******************TD***********************

Well?

* * *

**The Dress has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. Thank you all for your support of this fic. It really does mean a lot to me :)**

**(Link is on my profile)**

* * *

For those of you that have read my other fic's, _this_ Edward is completely opposite than my norm. I am warning you now if you haven't figured that out yet ;)

Thanks for reading,

Tini


	5. Chapter 5: 10,000 Feet

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Thank you to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, and Tinsley Warren.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you guys for pimping and rec'ing this fic. **

**The Dress is up for 'Fic of The Week' over at The Lemonade Stand. **

**This little baby is only in at 4 chapters and you still saw it's potential :) Hugs for your support and your votes. **

**Kisses and snuggles to Nic for rec'ing it on the list this week. ****Luv ya Nic!**

**XOXOXOXOX**

* * *

Chapter 5: 10,000 Feet

The car was heading to the Cullens private plane, and I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I was anxious for the trip. I wanted Edward to be one hundred percent on board with this expansion so that we could proceed as scheduled.

He scrutinized the updated marketing report and I was surprised that I had missed some key points. Even though I think he stated his concerns out of spite, they were legitimate. The man knew his stuff and he was proving it daily.

We had spent several hours a day last week going over the results and he had some great ideas for improvement. As much as the man was an ass, he was an intelligent ass.

Even with all of that, I was still uncomfortable being alone with him. I had asked Angela to come along, but she was needed at home with a sick kid and her husband Ben was out of town. I needed an Edward Cullen buffer, and I wasn't going to fool myself into thinking that the man didn't affect me. He haunted my dreams at night and my thoughts during the day. I was strong, but there was something about him, and I knew exactly what it was. He was a sex demon, and I was badly in need of sex. I had to take care of things myself—twice—today before I had headed out.

-TD-

"_Ms_. Swan, welcome on board." The very tall redhead said through her nose.

She looked me up and down before taking my coat.

"My name is Beth and I will be your stewardess for the evening. Would you like something to drink before take-off?"

"Yes, a vodka martini, dry, with an onion."

"Very well."

She exited into the black drawn curtain as I found a seat. The interior was light gray with blue accents. The plush leather chairs looked comfortable and there was a long sofa along the back wall next to the desk. Everything about it oozed wealth and fit the Cullens to a tee.

"Here you are." She placed the drink on the table next to me, scraping the glass with her long nails. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, but when do you expect Edward?"

"Mr. Cullen is already on board. He should be out shortly."

"Okay...thank you."

I made myself comfortable on one of the large swivel chairs and fired up my IPad.

Shortly afterwards, I heard the cockpit door open. A man and woman walked out coming straight towards me. "Ms. Swan, I am Captain Martinez and this is first officer Peterson. We will be your flight crew for this evening. We will do everything in our power to insure a safe and comfortable flight. If you need anything, please let Beth know," she said.

"Thank you, I will."

"We are in good hands, Isabella." Edward said from behind me.

He sat down in the chair next to me looking comfortable and relaxed in a gray V-neck sweater and dark jeans.

"Mr. Cullen, we are ready for take-off."

"Thanks Robin."

The two walked back into the cockpit as Beth came out and sat a drink next to Edward. He stared at me while taking a sip. I smiled back and said, "Nice plane."

He grinned. "It works. We traded in the old one for this upgraded model after the merger. It's more fuel-efficient."

I chuckled to myself. "It sounds as if you're talking about a car."

He raised a brow. "It _is_ similar, they both use fuel."

"Ha ha, I know that Cullen."

"Do you need another?" He nodded toward my empty martini glass.

"No thank you, I want to keep a clear head."

"What fun is that?"

His thumb brushed over the bottom of his crooked lip, and he had that gleam in his eye. I knew then that this was going to be a bumpy ride.

-TD-

I freshened up in the very spacious bathroom that was located in the suite at the back of the plane. Edward said the other lavatory was too cramped and to use the one in the back. The suite had a double bed dressed with luxury gray linens. The lighting was warm and could be interpreted as romantic, but I was trying to tone that thought down.

The entire plane was equipped with state of the art systems. There was even mood lighting that changed per hour. Edward explained that it helped with the effects of jet lag. There was also a Bose sound system that played soft music throughout each section of the plane, creating a different atmosphere depending on where you sat.

At dinner, we had light conversation, mostly discussing work. I was relieved that Edward was focused on that versus other things.

After the main course was served, we stopped talking about business and went on to discuss television shows. He asked me if there was anything in particular I wanted to see on the large flat screen that hung on the wall next to us. He laughed when I said CNN. "What's so funny?"

"News Isabella? What about a romance, or a crime show?"

"Not interested."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Glaring at him, I stated, "I don't have time to watch television, running a company keeps me busy."

"That's just an excuse."

"No it isn't! By the time I get home, it's too late to watch anything."

"You can DVR it," he stated nonchalantly.

"I tried that, but I get behind in shows. Then the thing fills up and everything ends up getting erased."

Edward shook his head. "You really need to relax."

"I do relax, Edward. I just don't do it by watching TV."

He leaned further back into his seat. "I would love to see how you unwind."

Our eyes locked. "I bet you would. I just didn't realize you watched kiddy shows for _your_ entertainment, but that explains a lot of things."

He seemed confused before recollection appeared in his eyes. "Oh, the monster thing. My housekeeper Sue, the one I spoke about has grandchildren. She lives with me, and when they come for a visit, well...it's one of their favorite movies. I just happened to see it more times than I care to admit."

"Will you care for dessert, Ms. Swan?" Beth asked as she took my empty plate.

"No thank you." Looking at Edward, "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep before we arrive."

"You can take the bedroom, Isabella. Everything you should need is ready for you."

"I laid out some pajamas for your comfort, Ms. Swan, along with toiletries and fresh towels."

"Thank you Beth, but Edward, I'll be fine sleeping here. You go ahead and take the bedroom. It is your plane."

"Isabella, I insist. I have to work on the flagship piece. Beth will show you where everything is."

He stood up, and Beth started to walk back towards the bedroom. I didn't feel right sleeping in there. It may have had something to do with the reputation of the mile high club. I turned to insist that Edward take it, but he spoke first.

"Isabella, I am not hearing it. Go, get some rest." He nodded toward the room and then turned and walked through the dark curtains.

_Well damn._

-TD-

As I was about to climb into bed, I heard a knock. _Of course_ he was going to try, I thought. I swung the door open, surprised to see Beth. "Is everything to your satisfaction, Ms. Swan?"

"Ummm, yes."

"If you need me, just lift the phone on the desk. Have a good night."

-TD-

Most of my night was spent tossing and turning, even though the bed was incredible soft. Unable to sleep, I thought a night-cap would help. Not wanting to disturb Beth, I decided to make my own drink.

The cabin lights were dimmed and I quickly found my way to the front of the plane, quietly not to disturb Edward. I poured myself a couple of fingers of vodka and slammed it down. Quietly placing the glass on the bar, I turned around and was face to face with Edward.

"Did you find everything you needed?" He asked.

"Yes."

He stepped closer. "Are you sure, Isabella?"

I had seen that look in his eyes before, and knew what he was implying. "Edward..."

He raised his hand up to my neck, slowly running his fingers across my collar-bone as he lowered his voice. "Why do you keep denying this?"

His fingers felt like strands of feathers as they floated over my bare flesh. "You know why."

"You want this as bad as I do, Isabella."

I shook my head, as I looked away from his glare.

"You can't hide the fact that your heart is racing."

I took a deep breath, trying to will my body to keep in control.

"…The way your pussy felt…pulsating on my fingers...look at me, Isabella!"

My jaw tensed up as Edward leaned in further, inhaling deeply as our eyes met. "If you didn't know who I was, you would have been under me in seconds."

He was right. I would have fucked him weeks ago...but he _was_ who he was.

It was time to change his game.

I leaned against his chest, as I whispered in his ear, "You want these lips around your thick cock, Cullen?" I felt him shiver. "You're imagining how it feels to fuck my mouth...see if I can take it all, or will I gag around it…"

"Bella..." he breathed out.

"I bet you're wondering just how tight this kitty is?"

Edward pushed me harder against the bar, and I could feel the heat coming from his breath as his lips hovered over mine.

"I'm sure you're very good at what you do, Cullen, since you've proven to be quite the expert, but it's only a game for you. The only reason you are still interested is because this is one piece of ass—as you said—that you won't be buried inside."

Edward grunted out in frustration, pressing harder against my body. I was very aware of the hardened presence that was now in line with the very place I didn't need him to be. I stared into his burning eyes as I watched them increase in darkness.

"Ah, you liked when I said that, didn't you? Conjuring up images of me bent over, taking in all of your thick cock...too bad that won't _ever _happen. _But,_ you can dream, Cullen. Now, if you don't mind…"

He squinted. "You can say what you want Isabella, but the look in your eyes speaks volumes. That dirty little mouth of yours is only masking what it really wants."

"And what would that be, Edward."

"To be fucked."

"I don't fuck where I eat. I'm sure you have heard something similar to that one before. Sorry Cullen, I don't sleep with co-workers."

"Yet, if I had you spread open on a table while I ate out that luscious pussy—you insist isn't wet for me—you would change your mind about who you fuck, Isabella."

What could I say? I had nothing. It was hard enough speaking while feeling the weight of his cock pressed against me.

"That's what I thought." He added.

I pushed him away and stormed back into the bedroom.

-TD-

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked with that smirk, as I walked out of the bedroom the next morning.

I hated him. I really did hate him, _and _that grin of his. "I slept well, and you?"

"Like a baby. You look amazing, by the way."

Edward's eyes lowered, checking out my slim black pant suit, as we both walked to the front of the plane.

Beth handed me my coat as I said my goodbyes to the crew. The plane door opened and we exited to the awaiting car.

-TD-

The meetings went well, and Edward seemed on board with the new implementations. There was an uncomfortable moment when one of the board members asked me to join him for dinner. Edward stepped in stating that we would love to join him, although he knew damn well that he wasn't included in the invitation. Edward then smoothed it over by offering to take the gentleman to dinner, then grumbled in my ear that I was not going to be his main course. I told him that I could take care of myself.

That in turn caused an argument between us on the ride back to the hotel. I explained how I had been in the business long enough to deal with dirty old men who wanted to sleep with me, including him. The poor driver received an ear full. Especially when Edward stated how much he loved the blush of my skin when I got mad, and that he couldn't wait to have my fuck hot shoes swung over his shoulders.

That statement caused me to go off on Edward more.

We argued about his lack of decorum and unprofessionalism all the way to my suite. He reminded me that nothing was stated in-front of anyone that mattered, which infuriated me even more.

Throwing my bag on the foyer table, I went straight to the mini bar in the living room. Edward followed behind me as I continued to yell, "You are an ass! The driver matters."

"Isabella, I'm sure he has heard worse."

"Not the point Edward. We cannot work like this!"

"I've been trying to tell you that. If only you would give in—"

I turned around appalled and fed up. "Edward! You tried to steal my dad's company away. That is personal!"

"It was only business, Isabella. That was before I knew you."

"You don't know me! All you want is to make me another notch on your bed."

He plowed toward me angrily. "That is not true!"

"It is Edward. I had a lack of judgment that night, and made a fucking mistake, but I promise you that I will _never_ make that mistake again! What you and your family tried to do…I almost lost him!"

"What?" He asked leaning against the wall next to me.

Not meaning to blurt that out, I had to think fast. My dad didn't want anyone to know that he had a heart attack. "Charlie had to go to the hospital because of what you did."

His brow rose curiously. "I knew he was in the hospital, but we were told that it was a simple routine check-up."

That's what I told them to say.

I walked past him and sat down on the sofa. "The thought of my father losing everything he had worked for put him in the hospital."

Crossing his arm and tilting his head, he asked, "Yet, you said you almost lost him?"

"I meant to say that due to the added stress and pressure; his health could have been affected worse."

"Ah huh…"

All Charlie wanted was to give me a comfortable life. It was all he had worked for after my mom died. This company was their legacy to me. They started it together, and my dad and I expanded it with the money she had left us both.

"Isabella, is there more to this?"

I looked into his curious eyes. "No. Now could you please leave? I'm tired of arguing with you and I need to get ready for dinner."

He stared at me for a bit too long before I got up, pointed to the door, and walked into my bedroom. I heard his footsteps across the foray as the door opened then shut behind him.

* * *

Well?

I will be gone for the next two weeks and will update as soon as I return.

* * *

**Fic Recs:**

Some of you know I do not read while I am writing a fic, but I needed a break and have found some gems. All different like my personality.

**Tinsley Warren**- Choose Your Own Adventure at www. dot. fanfiction dot. net

This is fun to read with different endings to choose from.

**CullenSweetheart**- Spin Cycle at at www. dot. fanfiction dot. net

Southern background with a sherrif Edward. Yummy.

* * *

**CURRENT VOTING STILL GOING ON FOR MY FICS AND MANY OTHER ONES FROM SOME INCREDIBLE FANFICTOIN WRITERS: (Links on Profile Page)**

The Dress has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand.

To Marry a Movie Star was nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in September 2013

How To Date a Movie Star was nominated over at TwiFicFanAwards for Favorite Potential Best Seller.

I was nominated, along with some super awesome writers over at TwiFicFanAwards for Favorite Newbie Author.


	6. Chapter 6: Turning Tables

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

A/N

Thank you guys for pimping and rec'ing this story. I can not believe the response this has gotten and it's all because of you.

Hugs and kisses to my wonderful betas and pre-readers:** EdwardsFirstKiss, Ellachanted, and Tinsley Warren. **They work hard, go above and beyond, and I am one lucky girl to have them.

Had a great time off and now I'm ready to dive into this baby. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 6: Turning Tables

Boring dinner meetings that I had to sit through in the past were excruciating sometimes, but this one made them seem like Mardi Gras in comparison. Edward had to take care of some things going on at the home office, and he spent most of the dinner excusing himself from the table to take calls. This left me alone with the old perverted board member, who would not take no for an answer. That is, until I stabbed him with my fork when he reached under the table to touch my leg. Needless to say, we cut the dinner short.

When Edward asked me what had happened as we paid the bill, I told him I took care of it. As we exited the restaurant, I heard Edward say a few private words to the asshole. As I analyzed the man's facial expressions, I could see that Edward's words had hit a nerve and he quickly walked to his awaiting car.

Edward and I headed back to our hotel and I was ready for a drink. When Edward said, "Follow me, Isabella." As he headed straight for the bar, normally, I would have said no, but it had been a long night.

"It's your lucky day, Cullen."

He smirked at me as we walked into the hotel's lounge. I ordered a sake martini—strong. It went down smoothly, but I felt the effects right away. The tension in my shoulders eased up as the warm liquid worked its magic.

Edward stared at me while I drank my martini. He could watch me all he wanted to. I didn't care at that point, yet his darkened, green eyes sparked a piece of me deep down inside that I didn't want to ignite. That thought caused me to not order a second drink.

"Everything turned out well today."

"What was going on at home, Edward?"

He took a sip of his drink and stretched his arm along the dark, leather booth. "They needed my opinion for something. It was nothing to be concerned with."

"Ah huh, then why did you skip out on us so frequently at dinner?"

"I wasn't _skipping out, _Isabella. If it weren't for those calls distracting me, I would have punched that fucker in his face."

My mouth fell open-shocked-but, my damn body was turned on. "Why?"

"He was being disrespectful to you. If I had had my way, I would have ruined my favorite pair of Italian loafers shoving my foot up his ass."

More stunned, I gawked at him before bursting out in laughter.

"There is nothing humorous about that, Isabella."

"Oh, there is." I said in between gasps. "Of all the people who would mention being disrespectful to a woman, I would have never thought that would come out of your mouth."

He narrowed his eyes, which caused me to laugh even harder.

"Laugh away, but what I do is not disrespectful. It's a man staking claim to what will be his."

All laughter stopped. "What did you just say?"

"You will soon realize what your body has craved ever since that night when your pussy released itself all over my wet fingers."

"You are that sure of yourself?"

Holding up his hands, Edward said, "I'm a hundred percent sure that you want to feel the pleasure that only these can give to you. To push you over your limits and take you to a place that you have never imagined."

I cocked a brow. "All that from one hand?"

"No, Isabella…from two hands," he smirked.

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

"No, and you love the sound of my voice."

"See, even if you weren't Edward Cullen, that mouth of yours would stop you from ever getting more of me."

He chuckled out and said, "We both know that's not true. The way your eyes glaze over when I tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you-"

"You're imagining it, Edward."

"Am I? Then your relationship with your boyfriend is going smoothly? "

"I am not discussing Jake."

Even though Jake had asked me to take our friendship further, I wasn't going to admit to Edward that we weren't dating.

He slid closer to me. "You know, sex is a very good communication tool that can build strong relationships."

"Are you Dr. Phil now? I am not talking to you about my relationships."

"I assumed you had an open relationship since you were about to allow a total stranger to fuck you."

"I would have never fucked you, Cullen."

He laughed to himself.

I shook my head, pissed off that he had gotten under my skin yet again, as I spoke under my voice. "Why do I bother?"

"Because deep down inside, you know the inevitable is going to happen."

His green demon like eyes glowed as I stared into them for a moment. They then darkened as I leaned in closer and said, "You may be right...but it's not happening tonight."

I took the last sip of my drink and walked out.

-TD-

Why does he get to me so much? I thought to myself as I stepped into the elevator.

_You know why, Bella._

Edward Cullen...ugh! He makes me so angry and confused and I hate him and his-.

Without warning, I found myself pressed up against the elevator wall, all of the air pushed out of my body as Edward's eyes bore down into mine.

"We're not done, Isabella."

Suddenly, his mouth attacked mine. His blazing lips pressed firmly against my closed ones as his tongue tried to gain entrance. I turned my head to the side and breathed out. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Tell me that you don't want this?"

I said nothing. Hating myself for allowing him to make me feel this way again.

He grabbed ahold of my chin and turned my face towards his. "Open up, Isabella."

Edward's body pressed harder against mine and his other hand began to glide up my side. I flattened my palms pushing against his shoulders as he leaned further into them. He had me pinned against the wall, as our hearts pounded in unison.

Desire reflected from Edward's eyes, which caused my sex to convulse in a chain of spasms as he reclaimed my mouth. When my lips parted, the warm sensation from his took over. Edward's tongue laid claim, plundering and twisting, as he took what he wanted as I slowly gave in.

Edward circled and curled his tongue against mine, creating a new dance while pulling me in deeper to the beat of our pounding hearts.

He was intoxicating, and I mindlessly fell into the long, drug induced kiss, until we both took a breath and the coolness of the air touched my burning lips.

When Edward asked, "Where do you want to come?" All senses were gone, as I pulled away and hit the elevator 'stop' button. When I turned around to face my demon, the red in his eyes had returned, and the fire that surrounded him seared my skin. I pounced.

Edward's back slammed into the wall, as my hands grabbed his silken strands and I laid claim to his swollen lips. I forced entrance and took what I had been longing for, for far too long.

He grabbed my ass, as he pressed my sex against his erection. I slid my body up and down his, dry humping him until I felt his cock stir and grow firmer. He moaned out in pleasure, as we both gasped for air and he breathed out my name.

A war was raging inside between my body and mind, and both sides were fighting for control.

"Is this what you wanted, Cullen?" My body asked as I sucked his lobe into my mouth.

"Yes!" He snarled out, as one hand released my cheek and palmed my breast.

Then my mind struck back. "Good, let's get this over."

Edward's body eased up, as he pulled away from me, and huffed out. "What the fuck?"

NO! I was so close, and the throbbing between my legs had increased. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

He glared at me angrily. "This is _not_ what I wanted from you, Isabella."

A bit taken back, I stared at him for a moment before laughing out. "Are you fucking joking? You've been trying to fuck me ever since we met, and now you don't want to?" Then I had a thought that had never crossed my mind. "I swear Cullen, if you're trying to do this to humiliate me, it won't work! I will destroy you for ever trying to-.

"We both know that you want this. Acting as if it's something you have to do is bull shit!"

"Edward, I told you that I didn't want anything more from you, but you kept fucking pushing me! Why don't we just fuck each other and then we can move the hell on!"

He chuckled to himself while taking a step closer and with an eerily calm voice said, "You're still trying to tell yourself that what happened that night was a mistake."

"It was. I felt nothing!" I spit out.

He moved closer. "You're lying to yourself," saying with a lowered voice.

My heart started to race again.

"I don't make mistakes Isabella," emphasized with a crooked grin. "The moment I saw you..." He paused.

"What Edward? You knew I wasn't just a whore that you were going to service before your client did? How fucking dumb do you think I am? Why would I want anything other than a cheap fuck from you Cullen? If you _were_ interested in something more, you don't flaunt other women in their face and you sure as hell don't make out with them in front of said love interest-sorry-I meant fuck interest! Like I said before, even if you weren't a damn Cullen, I for sure would have never taken this", as I pointed between Edward and myself, "any further."

"Here I thought it was all about the bad blood between my family and yourself-"

"You need to include yourself in that statement, Cullen. Your family includes you!"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Be honest with yourself, Isabella. Is it really only about what happened during the take-over with your father, or was it seeing me with someone else that made this personal?"

I snickered to myself before stating. "Get over yourself. You trying to take over my company made this personal."

"But that's what we all do, isn't it?" He asked as he tilted his head.

I inhaled deeply, and exhaled out, "We never went after-"

"Let me stop you there. You may not have been financially able to go after _my_ company, but you did 'acquire' many along the way," Edward said as he made quotation marks with his hands as he said, 'acquire'.

Our eyes locked and I knew very well what he was insinuating. "I know what you're trying to prove Edward, but we bought those hotels in an ethical way."

"You so-called bought them when they were desperate and in need of help. You could have helped them, but what you chose to offer them was a 'way out'. Call it what you want. Even though your acquisitions weren't hostile take-overs, you did in fact take-them-over."

"Don't you dare compare what you tried to do to how we bought out other companies!"

"Tomato, tomahto, but it's all the same." He leaned in. "Face it, Isabella. We aren't that much different. Cut from the same cloth; and we both know if you could have taken us over, you would have. Yet, I admire that."

"Edward, I am nothing like you," I seethed.

He leaned further, pinning my back into the wall, as his face hovered over mine. "You can keep telling that to yourself sweetheart, but we both know that under that beautiful exterior, there is a hungry beast inside that would stop at nothing to get what she wants."

Edward then swept his nose slowly over my face and inhaled, I almost lost it. I hated what he did to me and I fought to keep from grabbing him closer and fucking him raw right there on the floor of the elevator. When the demon breathed out, the most intoxicating spell came over me.

Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes and said, "You can't blame me for going after what I want."

He pulled away and hit the elevator button, starting it up again. We both stood there, looking at each other, but saying nothing until the door opened up to Edward's floor.

As he stepped out, and before the door closed, he turned and said, "Isabella, eventually we are going to want the same thing."

* * *

Well, well, well.

So...what did you think?

* * *

**The Dress **was featured over at** Rob Attack**,thanks to you and Midnight Cougar :)There are some awesome CEOwards mentioned and I am honored that you included The Dress with them. (Link on my profile)

* * *

**Fic Recs: **

*All different, yet incredible reads*

**Harvest Moon** by **content1** at www. dot. fanfiction dot. net

**Puzzle of my Heart **by** Payton79 **at www. dot. fanfiction dot. net

**I Was Nobody Once** by **Cutestkidsmom** at www. dot. fanfiction dot. net


End file.
